Soldier On (13 Hours - Secret Soldiers of Benghazi Story)
by Babyface2216
Summary: When a woman arrives in the desert to assist a team of ghosts she ends up falling for one. This is the roller coaster of their love story. This is a little different writing style. It's more of a drabble than full chapters. If it gets good reviews I will rewrite it into full chapters. Rated M to be safe.
1. July 20th 2011

**July 20** **th** **2011**

"Staff Sergeant Monroe?" a man with a beard asked as I was led off the plane. "Who's asking" one of the men in front of me asked "The fuck do you think you are?" I snapped moving around the formation and stopping the man who had spoken up for me in his tracks. "Um we were told not to let anyone know about you until we were sure they were friendlies." He sputtered "Oh ho ho you wanna play that game? That you're trying to protect me?" I questioned angrily "No ma'am I didn't mean" I cut him off with a glare "Get out of here." I stated "And that's an order Private" I added seriously picking my bags up off the floor and following the man over to a truck where two other men were standing. "Ma'am" the man called "On the plane Private." I called back "NOW" I added loudly throwing my bags into the truck "My name is Rone, this is Tig and Tanto." The man with the beard introduced before pulling out a hand gun "Loaded and ready" he murmured handing it to me "Thanks but" I shrugged pulled out a smaller duffle bag and opening it to reveal ammunition and guns "I bring my own" I shrugged again sliding two handguns into the waistband of my pants. "I'll be honest" Rone sighed "We were not expecting a woman. Special ops?" he questioned as we climbed in to the truck "Correct, it's a pleasure to be talked of so highly" I grinned a silence setting over the vehicle as we headed out into the city.

"So where the fuck are we going" I asked softly arms crossed over my chest as I leaned back in my seat eyeing up the three men who had picked me up from the Libyan airport, each similar but so different from the next. "A place no one knows about." The short haired brunette without glasses sitting beside me, Tanto, I think replied. "Great. Another fucking need to know, covert, myth of a fucking mission." I snapped slamming my head back into the seat. "Woah, Spit Fire, you gotta calm down." He laughed receiving a glare in return "Look...Tanto right?" I stated arching an eyebrow at him "Yeah, and that's Rone, and Tig" he nodded repeating the earlier introduction "I was supposed to be on a plane home. I got shot twice" I stated pulling my shirt up to reveal two white patches, in should be lethal spots "Wanna know what they did?" I asked another arch of my eyebrow "What did they do" Tig finally asked after a brief silence "Sedated me, put my ass on that plane, I woke up 5 minutes out strapped down to a gurney." I paused rubbing my wrists which were still red "You wanna know why they did that?" I asked next "Why" Rone asked this time quickly, all three of them interested "Because I had just done two years in Afghanistan, only got to be home for 7 days before they shipped me back to Afghanistan, when I got shot I had been back for 363 days." I sighed "They knew I wasn't going to be happy." I shrugged rolling my eyes. "The powers that be know I'm a force to be reckoned with. Didn't want to risk me going MIA, especially on this mission." I sighed trying to stretch out my shoulder. "Wow. Spit Fire is right" Rone laughed as we pulled into the compound they were talking about. "Hey I'll uh, catch you later" Tanto smirked tugging on the end of my hair before he and Tig walked away. "Come on, get you situated." Rone grinned leading me through the compound and introducing me to the people I would be in a sense living with.


	2. October 31st 2011

**October 31** **st** **2011**

"Second favorite holiday and I'm stuck in the god damn desert, again" I sighed plopping down onto the couch between Tig and Tanto. "Hey don't worry about it, you only got 20 days left in this hell hole." Tig grinned tossing an arm around my shoulders and squeezing. I laughed bitterly "What didn't ya hear the news?" I asked softly watching them both shake their heads no before I answered "My stay got extended until after the New Year, ya'll are stuck with me for at least two more months." I pouted getting back to my feet "Seriously?" Boon questioned walking in the room "Yeah, I better get some bomb ass Christmas presents. All I'm saying" I smirked slapping his shoulder as I walked out into the evening breeze my hands stuffed deep in my pockets as I walked. "Hey, you ran away before we could talk" Tanto's voice called as his feet slapped the dirt until he wrapped his arms around me, his speed propelling us forward with giggles. "What would you like to talk about" I asked moving so I could wrap my arm around his hips as we walked. "Well I remembered that you said you loved Halloween and I got you a costume." He grinned brightly making me groan "Let me guess, a costume just for your eyes" I teased blushing slightly when he smirked and sent me a wink "Tanto, you have like the smallest room in the joint." I laughed "That's why I tossed it in your room while you were working out this morning" he grinned darting away from my slapping hands. "So beautiful, what do you say" he murmured stepping in front of me and wrapping his arms around my hips. "What do I say about what" I teased dancing away from him "What do you say about grabbing a bottle or two from the fridge, and heading to your room" he paused catching me again "It's been a real long time since either of us have bumped uglies with anyone back home" he continued slowly "I don't have anybody waiting for me, what about you" he asked softly "Tanto, I've been away from home for over 3 years. No one waits that long" I shrugged "So come on Spit Fire, lets head back to your room" he purred pressing our bodies together "Bump some uglies" I suggested softly already leading him back to the building. Pausing at the fridge to grab a couple bottles of beer for each of us before lacing our fingers together and dragging him past the guys to my room. "Bumping uglies" Rone stated, the last thing I heard before Tanto shut the door.

"You sure about this?" Tanto asked sweetly expertly popping the caps off two of the bottles and handing one to me. "Would I have let you in here if I wasn't?" I questioned back quickly and easily putting the few guns on the bed back together before sitting down on the edge. "Kinda what I like to hear" he smirked pulling a duffle bag out from under my bed. "How many other times have you snuck stuff into my room?" I asked curiously, not mad, just curious. "Only one other time, those flowers when you first got here" he murmured pulling black cloth out of the bag "That was you?" I asked quietly, smiling brightly as I remembered the beautiful flowers "It meant a lot Tanto" I smiled sitting up to hug him, my arms wrapping around his waist and my face pressing into his stomach. "I'll turn around" he smirked passing me the fabric before moving away so I could change. Grinning slightly I quickly pulled the cheerleading costume onto my body before clearing the bed of everything but a sheet. Walking over to Tanto I slid my hands up the front of his shirt tossing it to the side after it cleared his head, pressing my torso to his back as my hands worked at the belt to his shorts. He toed off his own shoes and socks leaving him in a pair of tight black compression shorts and his dog tags. With a whistle he spun me around, a giggle leaving my lips as he openly appreciated my tan and toned body, the abundance of scars, bruises and scrapes not bothering him in the least. "God dammit you are so fucking beautiful" he murmured leaning down to press his lips to the bare skin of my neck. "Shut up" I blushed tugging lightly at his hair "Beautiful" he mumbled again adding teeth to the mix until I was panting lightly underneath him.


	3. December 25th 2011

**December 25** **th** **2011**

"Good morning kiddos" Rone shouted busting into my room so suddenly Tanto fell from the bed and I shot up and had a gun aimed at his head. "Merry Christmas to you too" he laughed "Fuck Rone, I coulda shot you" I shouted putting the safety on and flopping back down trying to get my erratic heartbeat under control "HIM?!" Tanto yelled "How long have you had that thing under there!" he shouted in disbelief still kneeling beside the bed staring at me in horror "It's always under my pillow T" I laughed climbing out of bed and heading for my dresser which was slowly but surely being filled by cargo shorts and cutoffs. Pulling out shorts, socks, a sports bra and one of my four ugly sweaters before turning to look at the two of them. "What" Tanto asked staring between Rone and I "Get out?" I suggested gesturing to the pile of clothes in my hand "Yeah Rone, the girl has to get dressed." Tanto taunted making me roll my eyes "You two lover" I sighed waiting for them to exit before I quickly changed and then slid into the main room with my arms spread. "Merry Christmas Bitches" I cheered speaking the words on the first sweater of the day. "Oh christ, how many of those do we have to see" Oz sighed covering his eyes "four counting this one, she wanted to get another one but thankfully talked her out of that" Tanto sighed "It was very reminiscent of the Thanksgiving shirt." He warned sending me a wink "Shut up." I mumbled pushing his feet off the couch so I could sit down, only for him to throw them on my lap. "When do we get presents" Tig asked quietly looking between Tanto, Oz and myself, Boon and Rone not being in the room. "DAD" Tanto, Oz and I shouted out simultaneously breaking into laughter as Boon and Rone walked out of their respective rooms. "Presents tonight after dinner. It's our tradition" Rone stated making Tig groan out "Damn...I'm hitting the gym then." Tanto sighed getting up and dragging me with.

"Tinsel Tits?" Rone questioned as I skipped into the room in my second sweater "Ya like" I grinned pulling the sweater up to reveal a multicolored shiny bra, much resembling tinsel. "Ya kid, I like" he laughed loudly pushing my sweater back down "Best not to let Tanto see you showing those off to another man" he murmured making me furrow my brow in confusion. "Oh come on Spit Fire, he's got his hackles raised 90% of the time when any of us talk to you anyway, he walks in with you showing those beauties off" he whistles "Fists will start flying" he nodded affirming his own theory. "Hey Tig what do you think" I asked showing him my sweater and then my bra. "WHAT THE FUCK ELIZABETH" Tanto's voice shouted my sweater being shoved back down my mid-section by his callused hands. "What" I pouted showing him my sweater. "Tig, you EVER mention this to anyone you're a dead man. You got me." Tanto threatened shoving the only other completely single and none father into the wall. "Yeah, I got you" the other male stuttered pushing from the wall and stumbling away as I walked out of the building with a giggle. "Not funny" Tanto growled pulling me to a stop "You're no fun T, you know they're all yours" I shrugged stepping onto tiptoes to give him a soft kiss.

"I bet you're on Santa's naughty list for a good reason" Oz stated as I walked out of my room in the next sweater. "Don't know what that would be" I shrugged laying down on the couch. "You showed me your tits" Tig mumbled "And me" Rone added "We all know Tanto has seen them." Oz laughed "Seen em" Boon added walking into the room and plopping down in the chair "The hell, am I the only one who hasn't see her tits?" Oz questioned looking around "Here ya go big guy. Just don't tell Tanto" I shrugged lifting my shirt to show him the same bra from earlier. "WHAT THE FUCK AGAIN" Tanto yelled leaping over the couch and shoving my sweater down "What, it only seemed fair since Oz was the only one who hadn't seen the girls." I sighed "THE ONLY ONE" he shouted shoving away and storming out the door "So...damage control" Rone sighed "I got it, it's my fault" I sighed getting up and hurriedly slipping into my boots before running out the door after the man. "T wait up" I called "I didn't tie my boots yet" I shouted squealing when I tripped only for him to catch me. "Careful beautiful." He sighed helping me to my feet and then kneeling down to haphazardly tie my boots for me. "If it helps, you're the only one who's seen them naked." I shrugged smiling brightly when he smirked "Yeah baby. It helps" he laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked. "I'm not going to have presents from home" I whispered burrowing into his side further as we walked "Hey, look at me" he murmured stopping to hold my head in his hands "That doesn't matter, what matters is the people here love you" he whispered leaning down to kiss me softly.

"The sweater doesn't lie" I grinned flopping onto the couch in my last sweater of the day and pajama pants, my fuzzy sock covered feet going on Tanto's lap. "This girl does love Christmas" I smiled watching excitedly as Rone and Boon passed out presents, each of us having presents from the others, with a couple miscellaneous from home. "Hey, Spit Fire you okay?" Tig asked as I suddenly went quiet noticing I only had presents from them, two from Tanto. "Yeah...I'm good" I nodded, lying through my teeth, but not willing to mention how I got nothing from home. "Well start opening, Christmas will be over before you guys finish" Oz shouted spurring everyone into moving cheap wrapping paper and ribbon flying everywhere to reveal presents of various sorts ranging from liquor to cigars to books to games to "Condoms? Seriously Boon?" I asked with an arched eyebrow holding the box in the air "You're welcome" he grinned dodging the box that flew at his head. "I'm off to bed, merry Christmas fellas" I grinned moving to head for my bedroom, stopping to laugh as Tanto picked the condoms up off the floor "I'm gonna need these" he stated before sitting down and flipping through the video games I had gotten him. "Night losers" I called shutting my door softly behind me. It wasn't long before the door reopened and Tanto was slipping into the room with a quiet goodnight to the others.


	4. February 14th 2012

**February 14** **th** **2012**

"Soooo" Oz greeted me with as I walked out of my room to start the day "Soooo" I returned with an arched eyebrow at the older man "Any plans for today?" he asked softly following me out the door "What about you?" I asked not answering myself "Gonna do a skype dinner with my wife, and then talk to the kids before bed." He grinned "I too am having a skype date with my lady" Boon grinned joining us "I will be skyping my kids" Rone called from where he was sitting by Tig "I actually have a skype date with this girl I've been chatting with" Tig announced receiving a whistle from me "Thatta boy Tigger" I cheered with a laugh "So what about you kid? You and Tanto have plans?" Rone asked as we all sat down "It's just another day for me fellas" I shrugged somewhat sadly, plastering a smile on my face as Tanto walked over sweaty from his early morning run. "Why the long faces? Is Spit Fire really the only one happy to see me?" he questioned running his hand over my head before he took a seat. "Just wondering what everyone's plans are for the day" Tig shrugged "Just another day brotha" Tanto returned quickly "Today ain't no different than yesterday" he added with a shrug making all the other guys roll their eyes or groan in annoyance. "Told you" I sighed getting to my feet and heading for the makeshift gym the opposite direction of them. Just another day.

"Look I don't know what you want from me Chief." I sighed running a hand through my hair just for it to fall back to its normal places. "Seven more months. That's it." He sighed in return "I know it's not what you want, but we need you here if something goes wrong." He shrugged "Not a damn thing has happened in the last seven months, what the fuck do you think is going to happen in the next seven" I shouted getting to my feet so fast my chair clattered to the floor. "Mendez" he sighed "NO. Fuck this. And Fuck you. Fuck this god forsaken dirt pile of a place." I shouted storming out of the office, shouldering past Boon and Oz and jogging for the only part of the compound where I knew they wouldn't come looking. It was a building on the far edge, the roof. It had a deep roof so you could stand and not be seen. Crawling up the ladder I collapsed into the gravel and pulled out my phone deciding now was as good a time as any to see if anyone would answer my calls. Pushing send on the facetime button for my mom's phone I waited, and waited, and waited with no answer. I decided to try my dad next, he was the one that wasn't as against me enlisting and had sent me letters for a little while. "Elizabeth?" his face popped up looking just as much like he did over four years ago. "Daddy" I whimpered biting my knuckle to stop any more weakness from escaping. "It's so good to see your face, and hear your voice...your mother has been calling me...she's been asking about you recently." He sighed "Wondering when you're coming home and if you'll try to visit." He sighed "I don't know...I didn't exactly get the warmest welcome last time I showed up" I shrugged "Won't be for at least seven months anyway." I added softly "I got extended again" I murmured "Should have been home over a year ago" I continued softly "I miss you baby. You know that right?" he asked softly followed by a little girls voice "Eliza I want you to meet your half-sister" he grinned before a little red head popped up on screen smiling widely to show off two missing teeth. "Sammy Jo, this is your big sister Elizabeth. The one we show you pictures of" he informed "Aren't you a pretty little girl" I commented sniffling slightly "Sammy Jo, Bryan we'll be late for the wedding if you don't hurry." A woman's voice called "Eliza this is my new fiancé Gretchen." He stated happily showing me a beautiful red head, obviously why their little girl is such a ginger. "Oh my, you are so much more beautiful than pictures show." She gasped making my cheeks redden slightly "It's not often someone can make me blush" I pointed out with a smirk.

"I'll try and get a hold of you guys next time I have a chance...it might not be for a while yet but..."I paused fading off before my next words came out. "But what sweetheart" Dad prodded "But it's nice to know you don't hate me, that you haven't completely forgotten about me" I paused "That you didn't just assume I was dead" I finished quietly "I won't lie baby, when you were captured and we got the notice that you were MIA...we weren't sure. So...seeing you, hearing you, solidifying that you are alive and breathing." He sighed "It's the weight of the world off my shoulders darling" he grinned "I'll talk to you later." I stated with a smile "Be safe." He stated before the facetime ended and I was staring at a black screen. "So" Tanto's voice sounded making me whip around with my gun raised "Sorry" I apologized putting the safety back on and tucking it away. "Who was that" he asked seriously sitting beside me. "My dad" I whispered "T...he actually answered" I added a smile sliding onto my lips. "Come here beautiful" he grinned in reply squeezing me in a hug before we exited the rooftop. "I have a surprise for you" he murmured squeezing my hip as we walked into the bunker and into my room. There were fake rose petals scattered on my bed, a couple candles lit here and there and Thai from our favorite spot to eat. "Couldn't exactly make you a home cooked meal" he shrugged handing me a pillow from the bed "This is from the guys" he laughed the cheesy 'You are so loved' pillow making me tear up a bit. "Let's eat before it gets cold" I smirked leading him over to the makeshift table.


	5. May 15th 2012

**May 15** **th** **2012**

Waking up alone again I sighed and stood up to get dressed and on with my day, Boon, Rone and I were heading into the city to see what was going down. I think we were bringing the blonde CIA agent with too, something about a meeting with someone important. Pulling on an outfit for the day I headed out of my room bypassing Tig, Oz and Tanto without a word, I wanted to find Boon and Rone and get the hell out of here. I was sick of going to bed and waking up alone after months of him always being there, if he was gonna play hot and cold, I could too. "Shit" I heard him mutter before he was up and at my side, both of us walking in silence for a few minutes before he spoke "Look beautiful I" he started and then stopped as some woman called his name and then jogged over, throwing herself into his arms. "SPITFIRE" Rone's voice called dragging my heated glare away from the woman and Tanto over to where he was waiting by a running car. "LETS GO" he shouted beckoning me forward. "Happy fucking birthday to me." I spoke glaring the woman down now that she had let go of Tanto "I want your shit out of my room by 21:00." I added moving my glare to Tanto before I jogged over to the vehicle and got in, slamming the door shut with more force than necessary garnering questioning looks but ignoring it for now. "Happy Birthday punk" Boon smiled passing back a hastily wrapped package "Mine is under the seat" Rone smirked looking back at me in the review mirror. "You guys didn't have to get me anything" I said seriously opening the present from Boon first to reveal a cuff bracelet made out of black leather. "It's awesome Boon, thank you" I grinned leaning forward to hug him before opening Rone's present. "No way" I grinned holding up a prepaid receipt for a tattoo at one of the best shops. "You are the best" I squealed latching onto him as soon as we pulled to a stop.

The trip into the city went pretty smooth and before I knew it we were back at the compound and I was being pulled into a group hug. "Happy birthday Spitfire" Tig grinned handing me a small bag, opening it to reveal a pair of sunglasses that I had been looking at for months. "Thanks Tigger" I grinned squeezing him tightly before accepting the wrapped bundle from Oz. "I couldn't find one here so this is kind of from me and the fam, they shipped it over" he informed as I unwrapped the package to reveal a blanket with a picture of all of us in the center. "Oh Oz, it's great. Thank you guys so much" I grinned hugging all four of them again before heading to my room to put them away. When I walked into my room my heart shattered, his clothes were gone, the pillow he usually slept on was no longer in the bed and his guns had been removed from the rack. Part of me had been hoping that he wouldn't leave and that he would be here and we would fix everything. I sat on the bed and that's when I noticed the envelope on the pillow.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I know the last few weeks have been hard for both of us. I know I only have myself to blame for this. I hope that we can work this out because I do really like you Spitfire. I've never liked a girl as much as I like you. I know I made mistake after mistake, I know you've put up with shit that you shouldn't have to put up with. And I have no excuses. I got this for you before, when we were great and everything was as amazing as it could be when you're stuck in the desert. I miss you Elizabeth, and I do hope we can fix things._

 _Love_

 _Tanto_

Inside was a beautiful crystal necklace, the pendant in the shape of a flame. It must have cost him a fortune, and the fact that he still gave it to me even though we weren't on the best of terms meant a lot. Looping the chain around my neck I secured it before tucking it into my shirt and exiting my room to continue my day, pretending that nothing had happened.


	6. July 7th 2012

**July 7** **th** **2012**

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Tanto asked as I walked past where he was talking with the same chick he's been hanging on for a few months now. "Maybe, why" I shrugged continuing on my way stopping when his hand wrapped around my wrist "Can I have it back?" he asked softly, eyes dancing over my figure making me smirk slightly "No, I told you to have your stuff out of my room by 21:00, whatever was left was mine." I shrugged moving to pull away but he laced our hands together "Come on beautiful." He sighed making me frown and look him over, he looked tired, I ripped my arm from his grasp "No. Paronto, listen to me. I'm not falling for that shit again." I snarled "You spew all of this shit about how you care, how I'm beautiful but the next thing I know I'm waking up alone and sluts are throwing themselves at you." I continued, I was rearing and ready to go months of pent up frustration boiling over. "You want whatever this is" I paused "because I know there's something here, and I know you feel it to" I paused again "But if you want it, you're going to have to prove it, until then. You're a team mate." I sighed pulling my arm from his grasp and walking away to stew in self-pity and self-hatred like I had been doing for the past few months. I continuously wondered if there was something I could have done to prevent him from leaving and if I could've been better somehow.


	7. September 9th 2012

**September 9** **th** **2012**

"GO FUCK YOURSELF" I shouted as I was dragged backwards into the building set aside for my team's living quarters. "Here we go again" Tig sighed as I was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor immediately jumping to my feet only to be pulled back by Boon and some new guy. "AND GO FUCK YOURSELF TOO!" I shouted pointing to the woman who had just exited the main building and was coming this way. "What'd she do?" Oz asked quietly "She opened her legs for Tanto that's what she did" I shouted angrily slamming the door closing us off from the rest of the compound. "She didn't" Tanto piped up going silent as I pointed at him "Don't." I snarled through heavy breathing, before I finally lost it and added another hole in the collection scattered along the wall. "These fucking fucks think they can fucking extend my deployment again I don't fucking think so" I rambled to myself stumbling slightly and almost falling if it hadn't been for Tanto catching me. "Hey beautiful, you ready to say hello to our new friend" he asked softly getting me back to my feet. "Spitfire" I greeted holding out a hand "Jack" he returned shaking my hand tightly. "this chick is 32 years old and she's done it all." Boon added "Impressive" Jack nodded "Yeah, and they just love to keep fucking me over. I'm wiped man, I don't got much left." I shrugged leaving the building and jogging off over to the makeshift gym area to try and work out some of the anger that had been building up.

OTHER POV

"Don't let her get to you Jack, she's seen and gone through a lot of shit." Oz stated clapping a hand to Jack's shoulder. "She's pretty stressed out right now, she's been going through a lot the last couple months." Tanto sighed running a hand over his head "Gee and I wonder who's fault that is" Tig muttered making the other male growl "Shut up Tig. You don't know a god damn thing" Tanto growled before heading out the door to find the youngest of the group knowing right now she needed to vent and lord knows he deserved whatever she wanted to say or do.

END OTHER POV


	8. September 10th 2012

**September 10** **th** **, 2012**

"Morning Jack, how'd you sleep your first night" I asked politely as the man walked out of his room and took a seat on the couch "Not awful, gonna take some getting used to again." He shrugged getting cut off by Rone and the rest of the guys walking in. "Spit Fire, Jack, you guys are up today alright?" Rone stated "The Ambo should be rolling in anytime now, he's got a press conference and then there will be a party he's been invited to with the rest of the Embassy members." He paused again "Jack, Tig, Oz and I will be patrolling the press conference, Spit Fire, Tanto and Boon you will show up at the party. Spit Fire, any photos, female interactions that try to happen you're stopping it. We've had word from the Secretary of Defense that the possibility of female attackers are high. They've had many threats coming in." he sighed "Got it" I nodded "There's bags on each of your beds. I want everyone dressed and ready by 18:00" he added before he left again. "Sir yes sir" I sighed getting to my feet and heading for my room "Where are you going?" Tanto asked "Start getting ready, there's no way I can be walking around with this" I stated pointing to my bright red hair "Gotta change it" I shrugged closing my door behind me and immediately walking over to my bed.

"Wow" Jack gasped as I walked into the party with Boon, Tanto having drove separate and met up with them sooner. "What?" I asked softly looking between all of them and then down at myself thinking something was wrong "Nothing Spit Fire. What Jack means is you look great" Rone grinned nudging Tanto until he looked over at me, his mouth dropping open in shock. "You look" he started to say before he cleared his throat and nodded "Yeah, you look great" he said eyes darting around and not making contact. "Alright boys, I'm off to find Ambo, wish me luck" I smirked sashaying past Tanto and heading over to the Ambo. "Elizabeth" he greeted with a smile kissing my knuckles "Ambassador" I returned softly before accepting his arm as he returned to his conversation with some of the other embassy members.


	9. September 11th 2012

**September 11** **th** **, 2012**

"You're going to fight the holy war in your shorts? Strong choice" Boon stated referring to mine and Tanto's states of undress. "Figure if I'm going out, I'm going out comfy" I retorted swinging myself into the driver's seat and starting the vehicle, itching to get over to the Ambassador's hideout. "WE'RE WASTING TIME" I shouted out the window towards Tig and Jack climbing out once again and storming over to Bob and Rone. "Look at me you fuck face." I demanded getting Bob's attention. "I'm pulling rank." I snarled nodding to Rone "LOAD UP" he shouted both of us sprinting over to our guys and getting into vehicles. Putting the jeep in drive I peeled out of the compound and headed for the Ambo's residence. "Jack's out he lost a contact" Rone's voice called over walkies "No. No we NEED him, fix it Jack." I returned maneuvering until I was leading our group "We got the ground. Head for the back gate." I added drifting through the front gate. "WHY THE HELL WAS THE GATE OPEN" several voices yelled out simultaneously followed by shots firing. "GO!" Rone shouted sending everyone spurring into action Tanto and Tig heading for the roof. "I'm going in" I stated seriously pulling a gas mask over my face before making a beeline for the front steps dodging bullets and fire as I went. "No! DO NOT ENTER I REPEAT DO NOT ENTER" Rone shouted through my ear piece seconds before I pulled it so I could focus. Sneaking through the compound I grit my teeth as the fire licked at my skin, the heat unbearable the closer to the center of the building I got. "HEY Friendly put the gun down. Staff Sergeant Elizabeth Mendez" I yelled coming face to face with the Ambassador. "Take it" I shouted pulling the gas mask off and handing it to him. Replacing my ear piece "I've got hands on the Ambo. WHEELS UP IN 5" I shouted slamming back into the wall as a shot passed in front of my face. "Move" I snarled pushing the Ambo in front of me, "head low, move quick." I continued softly until we were outside and running across the lawn.

"Get him out of here. NOW" I shouted shoving him into the arms of his team and heading back for mine. "Let's go." I shouted alerting my team to get to their vehicles. Sliding into the driver's seat I did a quick head count before I peeled out and swerved in front of the Ambo's vehicle taking the back road to the compound. "Shit, shit, shit shit" Rone's voice yelled causing me to slam on my brakes as multiple people stepped into the road. "Follow me." I stated seriously rolling my window down and pulling a pistol from under the seat. "Driver's side left, passenger side right pistols and ammo." I whispered holding my hand out the window. "Move or I shoot." I shouted growling lowly when they began shooting "Alright. We'll play" I snapped shooting back and speeding forward rolling my window up once we had cleared the people and sped through the front gate of the compound. I almost spun out of control as I put the vehicle in park and got out clutching my forearm in pain as blood poured from a gunshot wound.

"Get the Ambo inside, I want guys on every roof" Rone ordered loudly "MENDEZ" he shouted next making me growl low "Spit Fire, what the fuck kind of stunt was that" he asked all our guys grouping around. "I was brought here for a reason. And damn it if I'm not going to do it." I sighed "Who do you ask to go in guns blazing. Who is the first person?" I asked rhetorically staring around at the men I had come to call my family, my eyes locking with Tanto for longer than normal. "The person who has nothing to lose." Tanto whispered "Exactly, the person with no family, the person with no emergency contact. The person with no beneficiary, no one to put in a will." I whispered "Until you guys I was alone." I paused "And I'll be damned if anyone tries to take you guys away from me." I stated seriously looking down at my arm and then at Tanto. "Here baby." He murmured pulling his shirt over his head and ripping it up to bind my arm with. "Baby?" Jack asked softly. "Dude, are you blind?" Oz asked just as quietly making me laugh slightly. "Promise me that when this is over you'll still be alive" I whispered softly pressing my hand to his bare chest staring him straight in the eyes. "You promise me that." He returned doing the same to me. "Tanto" I whispered "Promise me." He repeated louder "GOD DAMMIT. PROMISE ME" he shouted shoving away from me and raking a hand through his hair. "I promise. Tanto I promise" I rambled running into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist to hold myself up. Our lips locking as we finally hit the point where everything in the last few months seemed pointless with the possibility of not surviving the night.


	10. September 12th 2012

**September 12** **th** **, 2012**

We had lost Rone, a pain in my chest like non other at looking around and not seeing the man with us, his body one of the many on the first plane back to the states. I could still here the screams of everyone, and the thud as Rone's body had hit the ground. Oz had been injured, also being escorted home on the first plane to get medical attention as soon as possible. We had lost Ambassador Stevens and two of his men throughout the night as well, the smoke and a stray bullet signifying the untimely death of the Ambassador. "They're all getting medals" Tanto muttered referencing the team that had showed up this morning and escorted us to the airfield, "and what do we get" he asked quietly, the five of us; Tig, Tanto, Boon, Jack and I, looking around at the groups being loaded onto helicopters and planes to return home. "We get to go home" I murmured looking at the dirt under my boots as he sat down beside me. "Home" he whispered with a nod squeezing my shoulder before laying back against the old car seat that we had pulled under shade while we waited for our transport.


	11. November 28th 2012

**November 28** **th** **, 2012**

"Hey there pretty lady" Oz greeted loudly walking in with his wife and kids right behind Tanto. "Hey Big Guy" I grinned giving him a tight hug before hugging his wife who I'd met briefly before. "Oh ho ho, what do we have here" he grinned pulling my left hand to his face "We were going to tell people when everyone gets here. So shush" I muttered with a smile bumping him with my hip on my way to greet Tig who had just walked in the door. "Hey Tigger, glad you could make it" I murmured squeezing him tightly before stepping aside to let him follow Oz into the dining room. "Damn, look at you" Boon greeted taking my hand and twirling me around before putting his arm back around his wife "I know, I look a lot nicer when I'm covered in dust and not able to use a real shower in months" I joked pointing them in the direction of the dining area as Jack walked in the door with his wife and kids. "Jack" I sighed pulling him into a tight hug "How you holding up" I asked softly knowing him and Rone were closer than we were. "I miss him more everyday but I have them to keep me sane" he smiled softly pulling his wife into his side "Let's eat yeah?" I grinned walking with them into the dining room, smiling softly as I looked around at my family all together. My father, Rachel and their little girl were talking with Boon, Oz, and Rone's wife, my mother was talking with Tig and Tanto was laughing with Jack and Becky. "I miss you buddy" I murmured pressing my fingers to the photo of Rone that we had on the table. "He's here" Tanto whispered pulling me into his arms "Think we should tell everyone?" I asked smiling up at the dark haired male "Can I have your attention please" Tanto called, everyone slowly stopping their conversations and turning to face us. "We invited you all here not only to celebrate thanksgiving but to inform you all that you are cordially invited to a wedding on July 20th 2013" he grinned, soft whispers sounding before there was laughter and squeals of happiness.


	12. December 25th 2012

**December 25** **th** **, 2012**

"Alright so what's up with you and Tanto" Jack asked leaning beside me on the edge of the deck, passing me a beer. "I got a notice of deployment two weeks ago" I sighed upset about it for a multitude of reasons "He's pissed off that we'll have to push the wedding back, so he's been talking to his ex-girlfriend." I murmured feeling like out of all the guys he's the one who would give me the best advice. "She's trying to tell him that it's not worth it. That she would know because she went through it with him. That sooner or later he'll cheat because he'll get sick of waiting" I continued softly letting him pull me into a hug "Who told you all this?" he asked "Kris did." I stated rolling my eyes with a soft laugh "We got drunk one night after I found out and it all came pouring out. He thought I was too drunk to remember, I haven't mentioned it to him." I informed seriously knowing that our relationship was already rocky enough. "How do you feel?" he asked softly crossing his arms over his chest, watching as I fought to answer. "I loved being in the military. It was my life for 14 years but…I love Kris and I don't want to lose him." I whispered softly "Every time I think about going back overseas I think about Rone and everything he sacrificed, everything I've already sacrificed spending 14 years devoting my life to the military." I paused to collect my thoughts "I think about going over seas and not being able to come back to Kris. I love Kris more than I ever loved the military." I paused again, a tear sliding down my cheek "He thinks I want to go, but I don't. I don't want to leave him, I don't want to lose him Jack." I whispered more tears falling down my cheeks as he pulled me into another hug. "I'm going to make some calls, I have a few people in the higher ups that owe me a favor." He whispered "You have done more for this country then most people would ever dream and it's about time you get to live your life." He continued "Jack you don't have to do that" I whispered "Elizabeth, I want to. You are like a daughter to me and to see you and Kris happy together means a lot to me." He murmured hugging me tightly "Now let's go inside and celebrate with everyone" he added ushering me into the warmth of the house where everyone was beginning to settle down around the tree for presents.


	13. July 20th 2013

**July 20** **th** **, 2013**

"I am happy to greet you all as we begin the wedding of these two wonderful people standing before you" Boon stated as Kris and I stood hand in hand in front of all our friends and family. "Spitfire, your vows?" Boon murmured handing me the microphone "I promise to follow you to different countries, I promise to remind you about skype dates, anniversaries and birthdays, I promise to move with you every step of the way, to new places and new adventures. I promise to wait for you when we are separated, to wait for phone calls and letters, to kiss you at the end of it. I promise to be there through promotions, and the times when you need me the most. I promise to love you, for you and everything you stand for." I stated a tears slipping down my cheek as I passed the microphone to Boon "Tanto, your vows." Boon stated handing the microphone to Kris. "I make this promise to you: to be your lover when you need to be loved, your doctor when you are hurt, your army when you go to war, your rock when you grow weary, your shield when you need protection, your spirit when you are drained, your pillow when you need rest, your ear when no one will listen, your comfort when you're in pain, your hero when you need one, your sunshine when life gets dark, your hand to hold when you need the support. I promise to be the kiss you look forward to, the hug you can't wait for, the I love you each and every day." He vowed his words sending another tear down my cheek as he squeezed my hand tightly "Do you Kris 'Tanto' Paranto take Elizabeth 'Spit Fire' Mendez to be your lawfully wedded wife" Boon asked with a smirk "I do" Tanto grinned widely "Do you Elizabeth 'Spit Fire' Mendez take Kris 'Tanto' Paranto to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, through good and the bad, through deployments and long periods without bumping uglies" he rambled making me outright laugh "I do" I smirked squeezing Tanto's hand tightly "Alright then, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Boon smiled seriously "Now kiss her you dumbass" he added nudging Tanto closer. My heart flew as our lips locked sealing the union of our two lives in front of all the people we love and care about. Rone's picture sitting front row, I could feel the man smiling down on us now more than ever.


End file.
